1. Technical Field
The embodiment relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor light emitting device comprises an LED (light emitting diode), an LD (laser diode) and the like. A semiconductor light emitting device is used to convert electrical signals into infrared rays, visible rays and the like by using the characteristics of a compound semiconductor and to exchange the converted signals.
In general, an LED has been widely used for household electrical appliances, remote controllers, electric light boards, indicators, and various automation devices, and is largely classified as an IRED (infrared emitting diode) and a VLED (visible light emitting diode).
In general, an LED having a small size is fabricated in the form of a surface mount device so that the LED is directly mounted on a PCB (printed circuit board). Accordingly, an LED lamp used as a display device is also fabricated in the form of a surface mount device. Such a surface mount device can replace an existing simple lighting lamp and is used as a lighting indicator producing various colors, a character indicator, an image indicator and the like.
As described above, such a semiconductor light emitting device has been used for various fields, for example, electric lights for daily life, electric lights for outputting rescue signals and the like. Further, demand for a high brightness semiconductor light emitting device has increased more and more. Thus, a high-power light emitting device has been actively developed.